Joyeux Noel !
by lowe51
Summary: Un Sasuke ayant marre et Noel arrive! Venez lire !


Coucou, eh oui cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas postée quelque chose mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Mais j'ai quand même réussi à en avoir un peu pour en faire un petit OS pour Noël.

Si on se rapprochait d'un petit appartement, on pouvait apercevoir un jeune homme dans un canapé de cuir noir, les pieds sur la table, lire l'Ingénu de Voltaire.

Il était de taille moyenne, avait la peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, les cheveux et les yeux aussi noir que de l'encre de chine, des traits fins et graciles, suivis par une fine musculature que l'on pouvait deviner sous le top moulant noir qu'il portait à cet instant et le tout relever d'un caractère de merde ( désolé du langage ), imbus de lui même,froid, prétentieux, arrogant et plein d'autres mais j'arrête sinon je pourrais devenir méchante...

En tout cas, notre très aimable jeune homme se prénommant Sasuke Uchiha avait un gros problème son colocataire...

Et oui, ce-dernier était d'ailleurs en train de décorer le sapin, enfin non, se battre avec les guirlandes...

Il avait dix bon centimètres de plus que Sasuke et était son exacte opposé. Blond comme les blés, aux magnifiques yeux azurées, avec une peu couleur caramel, une musculature beaucoup plus prononcée que celui de l'Uchiha et un caractère d'ange sauf, bien évidemment, avec son colocataire.

Il était drôle, aimable, gentil et plein d'autres mais j'arrête sinon je risque de partir en live...

Ce très bel énergumène s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki.

Bref, Sasuke désirait Naruto et Naruto désirait Sasuke mais aucun des deux n'osait le dire à l'autre.

L'Uchiha, lui, parce qu'il n'arrive pas à ce faire à l'idée d'être gai.

L'Uzumaki, lui, parce qu'il pense que son coloc' est hétéro. Et pour ce défouler de sa frustration, il à tous les jours une nouvelle conquête masculine au grand damne de Sasuke.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons et mettons la caméra en mode zoom et les micros à fond...

_Oy, teme tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

_Rien, cette sois disant fête ne m'intéresse pas...

_Pourquoi ?

_Réfléchi, usuratonkachi, cette fête est purement commercial et ne fait qu'inciter les gens à consommer plus encore que ce qu'ils font d'habitude...

_Pfff, tu c'est pas t'amuser ! Toi et tes théories à la con ! Moi, je sais ce que je veux en tout cas !

_Ah et tu veux quoi ?

_Un beau mec près à être dévorer...hahaha...

_Pfff, pervers...

Ces dernières paroles plongèrent Sasuke dans d'intense réflexions...

Le 24 au soir Naruto avait emmené tous ces anciens amis, et nouveaux de Sasuke, chez eux afin de fêter dignement noël...

En fait, personne n'avait prévus à manger mais par contre tout le monde avait prévus à boire.

Donc, les amis : Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Sai, Gaara, Lee et c'est tout parce que l'appart' est trop petit...avaient tous ramenés à boire.

Au cours de la soirée, une chanson passa : Tomber la chemise...

Et c'est ce que tout le monde fit, sauf Sasuke bien trop digne pour se saouler, ce qui déstabilisa ce dernier quand un jeune homme blond fit son apparition le torse à découvert pour venir ce frotter lascivement contre lui. Il s'en débarrassa tant bien que mal, pour aller ce réfugier dans sa chambre.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla le matin du 25 à 10 heures il mit son plan en action.

Il en avait marre de se réveiller tous les matins avec une trique d'enfer parce qu'il avait fait un rêve chaud concernant ce baka blond.

Donc, il allait lui donner le cadeau de noël qu'il souhaitait...

Ce levant de son lit avec peine il alla prendre sa douche avant de mettre pour simple vêtement une chemise noir de Naruto trop grande pour lui, laissant les trois premiers boutons ouvert.

Il alla dans le salon et comme il s'y attendais c'était le bordel... Il commença donc à ranger en attendant le réveil de son ami mais tout sa après un bon petit-déjeuner.

Vers les 13 heures, quand l'Uchiha avait fini le ménage, il entendit la porte de chambre de l'Uzumaki.

Il alla donc s'asseoir au pied du sapin les jambes légèrement écartées...

Plus il entendais les bruits de pas se rapprocher plus son cœur battait vite et là il le vit avec un bas de jogging noir, le torse nu, les yeux encore à moitié endormis qui se mirent à briller quand l'Uchiha dit d'une petite voix :

_Jo-joyeux noël...

Naruto, maintenant, totalement réveiller se jeta littéralement sur le brun.

Sasuke se retrouva allonger sur le sol un Naruto à califourchon sur lui qui s'amusait à explorer sa bouche tandis que ces mains défaisais les boutons de sa chemise.

Heureux que le cadeau est l'air de lui plaire il décida de participer et profiter lui aussi mais il fut bloquer dans sa tentative quand une grande mains chaude vint lui prendre les poignets pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête. Il était coincé. Il ne pouvait que ce tortiller et exciter encore plus l'Uzumaki qui avait plus que réagis à la vue d'un Sasuke près à être dévoré...

La chemise entièrement ouverte, Sasuke ne pouvait se cacher d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Retenant toujours d'une main, les poignets du brun, le blond commença sa décente le long du torse de l'Uchiha que ce soit avec sa langue, ces dents, ou les doigts de son autre mains pour descendre jusque la verge de son amant.

_Ahhh...Na-Naru...

_Hahaha, oui ? Dis moi que tu aimes et je lâche tes mains...dit-il resserrant sa prise.

_Co-connard...

_Alors ? Demanda-t-il donnant un coup de langue sur le gland du brun.

_Hummm... j'ai-j'aime quand tu fais ça...

_Quand je fais quoi ?

_Quand tu me lè-lèche...répondis le brun honteux de devoir le dire à haute voix.

Chose dite, chose faite, le blond relâcha les poignets du brun qui vinrent se loger directement dans ces cheveux afin de donner une pression sur sa tête pour qu'il continue ce qu'il avait commencer.

Après un petit sourire, il plongea sur le sexe érigé de son amant pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Naruto n'attendis pas que Sasuke jouisse dans sa bouche pour continuer, il n'avait pas beaucoup de patience surtout pour ces choses là...

Il présenta deux doigts à l'Uchiha qui les suça avidement, ce qui excita encore plus l'Uzumaki. Une fois, que ce-dernier considéra que ces doigts était assez humidifier il les retira de la cavité buccale de son partenaire et les dirigea vers l'antre chaud et inviolé de ce-dernier.

Au premier, Sasuke n'éprouva que plus grande frustration au deuxième il éprouva que peut de douleur même quand le blond fit des mouvements de ciseaux en vas-et-viens pour le préparé à sa venu. Quand Naruto positionna son membre à la place de ses doigts, le brun commença à paniquer, au vu de cette réaction l'Uzumaki vint dire des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille de son amant afin de le détendre un peu.

Quand le blond pénétra le brun, ce-dernier ne ressentait que la douleur mais en voyant l'expression de pur extase de son vis-à-vis il décida de voir les choses autrement... Il possédait Naruto, enfin vu les traces de suçon qu'il y avait dans son cou et ce qui se trouvait entre ces fesses c'était Naruto qui le possédait et à cette pensée toute la douleur qu'il pouvait éprouver ce transforma en vague de plaisir et plus encore quand il fit un léger mouvement de bassin pour dire au blond de commencer.

Dans ces coups de hanches Naruto mit toutes sa frustration des derniers mois( parce qu'il ne couchait pas avec lui), son contentement, son bonheur, son désir de l'avoir maintenant entre ces bras. C'était aussi exquis pour Naruto que pour Sasuke qui voyait les étoiles à chaque coups de hanche de son partenaire.

Au bout, de quelques instants ils jouirent tous deux.

Sasuke entre leurs deux torses et Naruto dans son amant.

Le blond se retira pris le brun dans ces bras, l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour le laver où ils recommencèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le salon à même le sol et ils sortirent de là épuisés mais ravis. Ils allèrent se coucher main dans la main.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimés et que vous laisserez une petite review positive ou négative ! ^^

Joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
